dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man
Mega Man, is a character in Metal Heroes. Design Mega Man is blue in color. He holds the Mega Buster, his main weapon. He also have light blue bits on his sholders and his chest. His symbol is that of his NT Warrior Counterpart. He has a helmet the same style of his Classic counterpart. Psycho Man saga He first appeared in this saga, and his major battle in it is him VS. Shade Man, and he showcased a new power, which is gaining the power of the people he defeats, just like in the games, when the Frieza Saga came around, he did not go because he wanted to train up until the three that died came back. Frieza Saga He did not really appear until Episode 45, and he got to Namek at episode 49, when the fight with Frieza started. Though the only thing he did was cut Frieza's tail off, which caused Frieza to get mad, he sadly did not escape Namek, as a Namekian forgot him, and did not include him in the wish, he did get brought back though. Cell Saga Although he did not fight Cell during the Cell Saga, he did fight in the tornament, in which he fought against Flame Man, Elec Man, and War Man. He lost against War Man, and when Chris went against Cell, he gave him his energy so he can go Super Saiyan 3, then his remaining energy so he can go Master God. Broly Saga He was in the Broly Saga, though he fought Broly's soilders, then when he fought the last one, he did not get to fight him because he only had enough to fly away, and he was not strong enough to fight Broly. Shadow Demon During the Shadow Demon Saga, he was a prominite character, then he got asorbed by one, and then his powers was used by one. Keauxdy, along with Chris and Dark, fought the Shadow Demons, this is where Chris puts Dark in his Henshin Battler. He also gained the Noise Forms in this saga. Special Episode During the Special Episode, he and others fought the Mu Warriors, and he fought Hornet Man, and gained his weapon, the Hornet Chaser. When they got to Dr.Vega, she brain-washed him, during that time, he gained the weapons of the other defeated Mu Warriors, then he tricked her of how he was not brain-washed. This also suprised Chris, as he thought her brain washing did it to every one that she wants. This shows that he can not be brain washed. He also defeated Roll, War Man, Flame Man, Elec Man, and Guts Man, and he gained their special weapons. Buu Saga During the Buu Saga, he fought against Majin Buu, and won, though, when Super Buu came, he got asorbed, and then he was summoned by Buu to fight Light Dark Dragon Armor Mode Metal Man. Although he got defeated, he did defeat Kid Buu, because he fired a Charged Shot, which did not use energy. Baby Saga During the Baby Saga, he, along with Goku, Good Buu, and Chris, fought Baby, along with the Brain Washed Metal Heroes. He did not become one of them because he could not be brain washed, as shown in the Special Episode. During this saga, he gains his Finalized form, which was Black Ace and Red Joker. He did good damage to him, making him be blown up due to Black End Galexy, his Final Break for Black Ace. Omega Shenron Saga During the Omega Shenron Saga, he fought against Nova Shenron, though, when everybody fought Omega Shenron, he got impaled, making him die. When he was brought back, he has been given the weapons of the previous people he has beaten, that were Robot Masters in the Mega Man games, that he did not get. Revival Saga During the Revival Saga, he fought Omega Shenron, because he killed him. He defeated him by using both Final Breaks. Techiques *Mega Buster: his main weapon. *Metal Blades: gained when he touched Metal Man's symbol. It allows him to shoot out metal gears out from his Mega Buster. *Roll Arrow: Gained in the Special Episode, it gives him a blue launcher on his right hand, it shoots out energy. *Super Arm: Guts Man's attack, when used, it launches the opponet a far distence *Rolling Cutter: Cut Man's Weapon, when used, it acts like Pac-Man, and chases after opponets. *Ice Slasher: Ice Man's Weapon, when used, it creates a arena of ice, and it can freeze lava *Hyper Bomb: Bomb Man's weapon, gained in the special episode, it can blow up a hole building *Fire Storm: Flame Man's Weapon, gained during his fight with him, it can produce fire that can burn diamonds *Thunder Beam: Elec Man's Weapon, gained during his fight with him, it can shock someone at 100 v. *Time Slow: Time Man's Weapon, it stops time basiclly *Oil Slide: Oil Man's Weapon, when combined with Fire Storm, it can make the first bigger *Air Shot: Air Man's Weapon: Only used in the Special Episode *Bubble Lead: Hydro Man's Weapon: gained in the Special Episode, first used in Episode 75 *Quick Boomerrang: Only used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. *Crash Bomb: Only used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. *Time Stopper: Flash Man's Weapon, gained in the Special Episode *Atomic Fire: Heat Man's Weapon, gained when Mega Man and Metal Heroes *Leaf Shield: Wood Man's Weapon, gained when he was revivied *Needle Cannon: Gained in Special Episode *Search Snake: Gained during the Frieza Saga, it proved quite well on Frieza * Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Transformation Category:Revived Character Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters